


You are mine

by Ihai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Possessive Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: What happens if somebody violates Cain's rule: Don't look at him, don't touch him, and don't fucking talk to him? Will you dare to find out?





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My possessive Co-Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+possessive+Co-Pilot).



„Ufff!“, Abel coughed in surprise. He instantly bumped into somebody as he turned around the corner. „Sorry, I didn't see you – oh! Praxis, it's you!“, Abel said as he opened his eyes again. The tall man with the eye patch grabbed Abel by his shoulders and dragged him into one of the side corridors.   
„P-Praxis?! What's this all about?!“, the white haired man asked confused as he was pushed around without knowing why. 

Praxis looked down at Abel with serious eyes: „I wanted to see if you were alright“.   
„Why wouldn't I be alright?!“, Abel raised his eyebrows.   
„Because Cain might treat you just as bad as he treated all the other Navigators!“   
„I... don't really know what you are referring to, but... Cain treats me well!“, the Navigator replied a little upset. Sure, Cain wasn't particularly known for being a gentleman but that was totally fine with Abel. Cain had other qualities and he was sure his fighter would never truely harm him.   
„I can't believe that, you know...“, Praxis whispered and pushed Abel against the wall. He stemmed his Hand next to Abel's head and moved closer. 

„Praxis?!“, the Navigator yelled in surprise.   
The tall man drew even closer.   
„Please, don't!“, Abel begged. He was paralyzed and didn't know how to avoid this situation, but he really didn't want Praxis to be this close to him.

Before the one-eyed man could lay his hands on Abel, something hit him straight in his back. He coughed and sank to his knees.   
„Cain!“, Abel widened his eyes. He was so glad to see his fighter right now.   
Cain didn't pay attention to his Navigator. He grabbed Praxis by his collar and pulled him up to his face. „Listen up, bitch!“, he snarled, „Abel belongs to me, got that?! I was very clear with my rule about him, wasn't I?! So don't you dare to look at him ever again or I will rip your other eye out, too!“.   
Praxis glanced at Cain with pure hatred.   
„Sure, bring it on!“, he managed to get out. Cain raised his fist and slammed it right into Praxis face. 

„Stop it!“, Abel screamed.   
Praxis panted heavily as he tried to recover from this attack.   
„Is that all you've got?!“, he caughed. Cain's expression went from extremely angry to furious. He was just about to beat Praxis to death when Abel grabbed Cain by his arm.   
„Please! Cain! Stop it, I beg of you!“, he repeated. Cain clenched his teeth and let go of Praxis' collar. He pushed him away from them a few meters. 

„It's alright!“, Abel tried to calm him. He didn't want Praxis to touch him, but he also didn't want Cain to be so brutal.   
„It's NOT alright!“, Cain growled at his Navigator. His eyes were still gleaming furious. Abel put his hand on Cain's chest. He carefully said: „I think he got it! Let's go Cain!“.   
The black haired man breathed out and calmed down a little as he felt Abel's touch on his chest. Quickly he grabbed Abel by his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.   
„Hnn!“, the Navigator moaned in surprise as Cain's tongue entered his mouth right in front of Praxis. 

While entwining his Navigator in this intense kiss, Cain glanced over to Praxis. The one-eyed man bared his teeth as he had to endure this view right in front of him. This just hurt him so much. And Cain knew it! He just kissed Abel right in front of him with purpose. Praxis got up and walked out of the scene without a word. 

A few moments later Cain broke the kiss. Abel gasped for air as his fighter finally let go of his harsh grip.   
„Did he touch you?“, Cain asked.   
„No, he didn't“, Abel quickly assured, still panting.   
„Good for him! Otherwise he would be dead by now!“   
„Don't say that please. He didn't mean to harm me, I am sure this was just a misunderstanding...“ 

The fighter grabbed Abel's chin.  
„You belong to me! Only me! Is that clear?!“   
Abel furrowed his brows and said: „I don't belong to anybody, ok?“. Just after he said this, he regretted his words. Cain's expression went blank. He looked deep into Abel's eyes and whispered: „Is that so? ...“  
A cold shiver ran through Abel's body. Before he could answer anything to that, Cain grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him through the corridors. 

„Wh-where are we going?“  
The black haired man didn't react. He just kept dragging his Navigator until they reached their room.   
He opened the door and pushed Abel inside. Then he locked the door behind him and turned around.   
„Seems like I need to show you again who you belong to!“, the fighter smirked dirty. He walked over to Abel and let his thumb run over the scar on Abel's lips. 

Abel didn't know if he should be excited or terrified about what was going to happen next but he felt like it was going to be a combination of both. 

Cain grabbed Abel by his chin and kissed him. Without losing any time he started sucking and licking on his Navigator's lips and tongue. Abel felt the blood rush to his face. He tried to pull back but Cain's grip was too strong. Slowly Cain pushed Abel backwards until his body touched the wall behind him. He continued to tease Abel with his tongue and slowly the Navigator relaxed and kissed him back. 

Just as Cain realized that Abel was joining in, he let his other hand slip under Abel's shirt. The white haired man let out a small moan as he felt Cain's touch on his skin. Cain's lips curled into a smile. He broke the kiss and put his face close to Abel's ear. The fighter started placing kisses on his Navigator's collarbone and neck. Little by little he made his way upwards to Abel's ear. As he reached the sensitive spot right beneath his earlobe, he stopped and whispered: „So? Do you want me to continue?“. His voice was hot and leaking with temptation. 

Abel felt a hot shiver run down his spine. He buried his hand in Cain's hair and nodded. Cain pressed his knee between Abel's thighs and put his bodyweight on him while kissing his neck. The white haired man moaned out as Cain's leg touched his sensitive parts. He clawed his nails into Cain's back and completely melted into his touches. As he started grinding his hips against Cain's thigh, Cain stopped pleasuring his neck. 

He took a step back and smirked at him.   
„So needy, hm?“   
Abel's face flushed red as he saw Cain looking at him like that.   
„Put your shirt off!“  
„What?!“, Abel felt really uncomfortable as he heard him say that.   
„Undress!“, Cain repeated.   
„O-Okay...“, Abel stuttered but followed his command and pulled off his shirt. He took it and placed it onto his pillow. 

Before Abel could turn around again, Cain wrapped his arms around him from behind.   
The Navigator jerked in surprise.   
„You are just way too tempting not to touch“, the fighter whispered into Abel's ear. He let his hands run over Abel's chest and kissed his nape.   
„Ahhh, Cain!“, the Navigator moaned and closed his eyes.   
„Hmm yeah...“, Cain murmured and caressed Abel's neck and shoulders.

Suddenly something touched Abel's face. Abel tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. Some sort of cloth was being wrapped over his eyes and tied together in the back of his head.   
„Cain?! What is this?!“, the white haired man asked insecurely. He wanted to raise his hands to pull off the cloth but before he could do that, Cain pushed him over. Abel lost his balance and fell onto the matress. He rolled over to his back and wanted to get up, but Cain grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the bed right above his head.   
„It's a blindfold princess!“   
„A blindfold? But why?“   
„Because apparently you forgot to whom you belong... and I will help you remember“, Cain whispered into Abel's ear. 

These words made Abel shiver in excitement. A small part inside of him was turned on when Cain talked in such a dominant way.   
„But since this will be too troublesome to handle, I need to prepare you in a different way...“, he added.  
„P-prepare me? Cain what are you doing?“, Abel stuttered. He grew a little nervous since he couldn't see what his fighter was up to. 

„Shhh! Just let me do my work and relax, okay? I am in charge of your body now“, Cain smirked. He removed his belt with his left hand while still pinning Abel's wrists down with his right hand. Then he used his belt to tie his Navigator's hands together above his hand.   
Abel gasped for air as he felt the cold leather tighten around his wrists. He had never been tied up before. The feeling of being helpless combined with excitement made his heart beat even faster. Cain let go of his hands and started unbuckling Abel's belt.   
„Can I borrow this for a moment?“, he laughed and pulled off the belt without waiting for an answer. Then he used it to tie Abel's wrists to one of the brackets on the wall where their matresses used to hang.   
„Now it's time for your little reminder!“, he purred while watching his Navigator lying in front of him with his hands tied above his hand. 

Cain pressed his lips onto Abel's mouth and entwined him into a passionate kiss. He let his hands run all over Abel's torso. Carefully Cain circled his fingertips around Abel's nipples and began kissing his way down to his chest. The white haired man opened his mouth and let out a small moan as he felt the fighter's tongue gently run over his nipples. 

„Yeah, you like that, right?“, Cain smirked. He began to devotionly suck on one of Abel's nipples while pinching the other one between his fingers.   
The Navigator arched his back in pain and pleasure as Cain teased him like that. He wanted to claw into something, but since he was tied up that was impossible. So all he could do was pulling on his restraints until there was no more room left to move. 

„You are my bitch!“, Cain snarled as he watched Abel struggle. As if he wanted to emphasize what he just said, Cain pinched both of Abel's nipples between his fingers. The white haired man groaned as he felt the pain sting through his chest.   
Immidiatley after that, the fighter let go of Abel's nipples and kissed him while rubbing his thigh against his Navigator's crotch.   
The pain from before was instantly gone and replaced with a sweet numbness between Abel's legs.   
He moaned into the kiss lustfully as Cain intensified the pressure. 

Abel didn't know whether it was because he was blindfolded or not, but everything Cain did to him felt unusually intense.   
Maybe it was because of the tension of not knowing what Cain would do to him next?

Cain broke the kiss and let his hands run down straight towards Abel's pants. He pulled the pants down together with Abel's boxershorts. The pale Navigator was now lying in front of him completely naked, tied up, blindfolded and obviously quite aroused. At least according to the throbbing errection between his legs. 

Cain looked down at his Navigator with greedy eyes.   
„You look so damn hot like this, ya know that?!“, he said, „ I could fuck you senseless right here right now but then you wouldn't learn your lesson...“.   
„But Cain – ?!“, Abel wanted to say as he suddenly felt a weight lift off of the bed. Cain got up and left him lying on the matress all on his own. 

„Cain? Where are you going?“, Abel asked a little nervous.   
„So cute! You already start begging for me even though I haven't started yet...“, Cain snorted. „Don't worry princess, I will be back at you at an instant. I just need to get something...“.   
Abel bit his bottom lip and swallowed all the questions he had about what this something could be. He had a feeling that Cain would show him very soon anyways. 

Cain returned to the bed. He positioned himself right between Abel's legs. Abel couldn't really tell what his fighter was doing but he felt the bed move.   
What would happen now? His imagination ran wild with possible scenarios Cain could chose from. His member throbbed intensively as he awaited his fighter's next move. 

„Look at you! So cute and so needy at the same time! You really can't wait for me to fuck you, can you?!“, Cain laughed as he saw Abel's reaction.   
Abel blushed red as he realized that his fighter was actually right.   
„But I am planning to do other things with you first...“   
„Nhhh... What things?“, Abel asked with a worried tone in his voice.   
„Everything I want to...“, Cain smirked and hovered himself over Abel. He put his mouth close to his Navigator's ear and whispered: „Because after all, you are mine!“. 

These words sent electric sparks down Abel's spine. He was so torn between being afraid and worried or being completely turned on. After all he didn't know Cain for long and he couldn'd really tell if Cain would stop if he really asked for it. But before he could keep thinking about this, a cold object touched his entrance. He jerked a little as this sudden feeling interrupted his inner monologue.   
„Cain? What's tha – ?!“, he wanted to ask but before he could finish his sentence, Cain shoved that something deep into his ass.   
Abel groaned in pain. Whatever it was, it was big and lubricated so well, it went right in without resistance.   
„What's wrong? Your ass can easily devour my dick, and you have problems with this little toy?“, Cain asked sarcastically. „Well... maybe this helps you relax a little...“, he added. 

Abel could feel the weight on the matress shift again. A few seconds passed without anything happening. Then he suddenly felt a hot breath on the inner side of his thigh. Cain let his tongue circle over Abel's pale skin. He then worked his way straight towards his Navigator's errection. The black haired man let the tip of his tongue lick over Abel's rockhard member painfully slow.   
„Nhhhhh! Oh God!“, Abel moaned out loud.   
„It's Cain, but you can call me God if you want to, princess...“, Cain grinned.   
„Cain, please!“. Abel wanted to feel him no matter in which way, but he wanted to feel him so badly.   
„What is it?“, Cain asked.   
„I... need to feel you, please! I am going crazy!“, the white haired man moaned and pulled on his restraints.   
„But playing with my toy is too much fun! And I am not talking about the vibrator in your ass!“, Cain replied.   
Vibrator?! Just as this word hit Abel's ear, Cain switched the toy on. An intense vibration set in and send waves of pleasure through Abel's entire body. He arched his back and moaned out lustfully as the strong vibrations teased his insides. 

The pain from before was instantly fading as Cain started moving the vibrator inside his Navigator's butthole.   
„Oh God, yes!“, Abel sighed as his fighter slowly fucked him with the toy.   
„Yeah that's right!“, Cain said as he pushed the toy in a little deeper, „be a good boy and take it“.   
„Hnnnn, yes...“, the white haired man arched his back in pleasure even more as the toy entered him full length.   
Cain fastened his rhythm little by little as he watched Abel getting more and more aroused.   
„Hahhh, Cain... I think I am... close...“, the Navigator whispered.   
„Oh but I am not done with you yet!“, the fighter said. Without warning he pulled the toy out in one quick move.   
The white haired man groaned in relief and somehow disappointment at the same time. 

„You want to cum, right?“, Cain asked even though he knew the answer.   
„Yes, please!“, Abel nodded.   
Suddenly he felt a pair of strong lips touch his mouth. Eager for Cain's tongue, Abel kissed him back. He melted into the fighter's hot kiss and sighed into it again and again.   
As Cain broke the kiss he said: „But you belong to me... you are mine... and I will let you cum when I want to!“.   
Hot waves of excitement rushed through Abel's entire body. He was so turned on! He needed his ass filled so badly. But he couldn't do anything about it. Cain was completely in charge and Abel was in no position to change that. 

„Aww, don't be too disappointed princess! I will let you cum soon if you behave...“, Cain smirked.   
„Open your mouth!“   
„Wh-What?!“   
„Open your mouth!“, Cain repeated his order without further explanation.   
Abel was really afraid of what would happen next. But just as Cain said, he would let him cum when he behaved. And his member was painfully errected by now, so Abel obeyed and opened his mouth, awaiting his next treatment. 

„Yeah, that's a good Navigator!“.   
Cain placed himself right above Abel's chest. He grabbed him by his chin and guided his head directly towards his dick.   
„Suck it“, the black haired man said and pressed his tip right into Abel's mouth. The Navigator jerked a little as he suddenly felt Cain's hot dick inside his mouth but it also turned him on so much, that he willingly started pleasuring Cain as best as he could while being tied up.   
The black haired man let out a content sigh as Abel sucked and licked on his errection like it was a delicious treat.   
The soft moans that escaped Abel's throat were stifled by Cain's dick as he took it in full length.   
„Hahhhh, you are doing good, princess!“, the fighter praised him. He grabbed Abel by the back of his head and started thrusting into his mouth. The white haired man greedily devoured Cain's member as best as he could without choking.   
„Impressive! You are taking it completely“, Cain commented.   
Abel let out another stifled sound as an agreement.   
Cain thrusted into him a few more times before he let go of his head and pulled out. 

Abel coughed a few times and gasped for air.   
Cain looked down at him with a pleased expression. He was still lying beneath him with his hands bound. His face hot and blushy. Wearing the blinfold and with a little drool dripping out of his mouth. Abel was panting heavily in a mixture of breathlessness and unbearable arousal.   
His mind was so blank by now, the only thing he could think of was Cain's dick inside his ass. There was nothing else in this entire universe that he wanted more. But he didn't dare to ask for it. Instead he waited for Cain to decide what he would do with him. Just as it pleased him. 

„Now, because you did such a good job, I grant you one wish. What do you want?“, Cain asked curiously but he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.   
Abel didn't hesitate a second, He took a deep breath and said: „Fuck me, please!“.   
„As you wish, princess!“   
Cain grinned dirty. His member was more than ready to finally push into that sweet little ass. Since Abel's butthole was already prepared and lubricated by the toy, Cain grabbed Abel's thighs, pulled them up and placed his errection right in front of Abel's entrance. 

The Navigator tilted his head back and shivered in excitement as he felt Cain finally shoved his memeber deep into him.   
„Fuck, yes! Cain, aaah... Deeper please!“, the white haired man moaned out in ecstasy. Cain clawed his fingernails into Abel's thighs. Hearing his Navigator beg for more in such a lewd way was so damn hot! But he didn't want to finish this right now. He still needed to make sure that his little bitch really learned his lesson. 

Slowly Cain began to move. He breathed out heavily as he felt Abel's insides clench around his dick. The white haired man moaned out with every thrust into him. He arched his back as far as he could and struggled against the leather that still held his wrists bound together. Abel felt like pleasure and lust had asbolutely taken over every single part of his body. He wanted more! More of Cain! 

Little by little Cain fastened his rhythm and with every move he made he thrusted a little deeper into his Navigator.   
„Nhhh! God yes! This feels so incredible!“, Abel sighed out and bit his bottom lip.   
All of a sudden Cain stopped moving.   
Abel wondered what was going on, when suddenly the cloth around his eyes was being removed. Carefully Abel opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness. He made eyecontact with Cain. His fighter just looked irresistibly hot when he was naked. 

Cain leaned in for a kiss and said: „I want to see your face when you cum!“. He smirked dirty and started moving again. Abel's cheeks flushed even more red when he imagined that Cain would closely watch his face when he would climax. If his hands weren't tied above his head, he would've hidden his face behind them right now. 

The black haired man wrapped his hand around Abel's throbbing member and slowly began pumping it in a matching rhythm with his own movements.   
As Abel felt the grip around his errection he gasped for air.   
„Cain... I am... nhh!“, he moaned.   
„No, not yet!“, Cain commanded and placed his thumb firmly on Abel's tip to prevent him from climaxing.   
Abel groaned in sweet pain as his orgasm was cut off by his fighter.   
„I didn't allow you to cum yet...“, he whispered in a devilish sweet voice.   
„Cain, oh my God, Cain please!“, Abel begged and wriggled in his restraints. 

„I will let you cum if you answer my questions correctly...“, he chuckled.   
Abel took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Cain's words as best as he could.   
„Yes, I will do anything for you, please... nhh“, he sighed out.   
Cain placed kissed onto Abel's inner thigh. „You're such a good boy!“, he smirked. Then he looked deep into Abel's eyes and asked: „Who is my bitch?“   
„I am...“, Abel said and bit his lip. This was so embarassing but his only option to please Cain and finally release this sweet pain between his hips.   
„ Who is the only one that may touch you, kiss you and fuck you?“, the fighter kept asking.   
„Cain nhh! You are...“   
„And who is the only one to make you cum?“, Cain grinned at his Navigator and licked his lips.   
„You are the only one who can make me cum, Cain... please!“, Abel whispered lustfully and looked at his fighter with begging eyes. 

Cain leaned in towards his Navigator and whispered: „I see you've learned your lesson, hm?“.   
Abel nodded submissively.   
„Then it's time to reward you...“, Cain smirked and thrusted deep and fast into his Navigator without warning. He kept pushing deeper with every move.   
„Yes, hahhh! This is... so good...“, Abel closed his eyes as he felt the sweet pressure between his hips intensify.   
Cain started pumping his Navigator's member with his hand again. Abel almost screamed in pleasure as he finally came all across his stomach and up to his chest. Panting heavily he endured the following few moments until Cain released himself inside him aswell. 

Cain pulled out and laid down next to Abel. He took a few deep breaths before he grabbed Abel's chin, turned his head and kissed him passionately.   
When he broke the kiss he chuckled: „Next time I need to bring a gag or everybody on this ship will know what a smoking hot bitch you are!“.   
„And whose fault is that?!“, Abel laughed weakly. He gasped for air and leaned his forehead against Cain's arm. He was so damn exhausted he felt like he was dying of an overdose of pleasure.   
Cain grinned and reached for the belts around Abel's hands to untie him. The white haired man sighed in relief as he was finally able to move again. 

Immidiately he snuggled up to Cain's chest and closed his eyes.   
„That was incredible! Seriously. I have never been so turned on in my entire life...“, he whispered.   
Cain wrapped his arm around Abel and pulled him a little closer.   
„Well, I knew you were pretty kinky... But I never imagined you would have a thing for bondage“, the fighter teased him. 

Abel blushed red and covered his face in his palms. „I never knew, either! You moron!“, he groaned through his hands.   
Cain laughed dirty and pulled Abel's hands away from his face. He put his finger under Abel's chin and pushed his face up for a kiss.   
„Imagine what else we can try in bed now that we both know!“, he grinned.   
„Hmm, maybe I will tie you up next time?“, Abel winked at his fighter.   
„Haha! Keep dreaming, princess! There is only one bitch here, and we both know who that is!“


End file.
